The proposed renewal expands the research on alcoholism treatment effectiveness from the NIAAA-supported treatment centers to a national representative sample of alcoholism treatment facilities. Follow-up data will be collected on a sample of 1,000 clients approximately 18 months after they entered treatment at 28 treatment facilities in the Winter and Spring of 1976. Client follow-up data will include measures of alcohol consumption, drinking-related behavioral impairment, and social and psychological functioning. In addition, data on setting, type, amount and duration of treatment will be obtained. Treatment effectiveness will be assessed by comparing follow-up data with comparable baseline client data collected at intake to treatment. Follow-up data on a control sample of untreated alcoholics and problem drinkers with comparable baseline data will also be collected. Comparative analyses will be done for the national treated and untreated alcoholic samples, the NIAAA ATC population, and the general population to formulate models for predicting drinking behavior, natural remission patterns, and treatment effectiveness for alcoholism.